No pienso hacerlo, no con él
by PatriGuerraG
Summary: ¿De verdad cree ese príncipe que va a enamorarme en 1 mes? Cree que por ser Jace Wayland voy a caer rendida a sus pies. Pues no voy casarme con él. Es arrogante, engreído, maleducado, egoísta, pero es atractivo... ¡No, no pienso casarme con él! Decidido.
1. ¿Debo hacerlo?

¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction y mi primera historia de cazadores de sombras. Espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirla :) Aqui os dejo el primer capítulo y ya iré poniendo los demás ;)

Resumen: ¿De verdad cree ese príncipe que va a enamorarme en 1 mes? No pienso casarme con él. Es arrogante, engreído, maleducado, egoísta, pero es atractivo... ¡No, no pienso casarme con él! Decidido.

PD: Y por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, tan solo he decidido utilizar los que maravillosamente creó Cassandra Clare para la historia.

**¡BON APPETIT!**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

-¡Clary, más recta!

-¿Más? Ya no puedo más, al final voy a caerme.

Intento ponerme los más recta posible, mas bien intento imitar los movimientos que Simon hace. Las clases de montar a caballo me están matando, no se hacerlo. Ya me he caído varias veces pero Simon insistia en que debía seguir intentándolo, tan solo porque a mi madre se le ha antojado que en mi coronación entre en palacio montada a caballo. Preferiría llevar unos tacones de aguja de 10 centímetros.

-No te caerás, tan solo imita mis movimientos y todo te saldrá bien.

-Ya lo intento. Para ti es fácil, ya sabes montar.

Simon da una sacudida al caballo y este al instante empieza a galopar por el enorme jardín. A veces lo envidio, me gustaría saber tanto como sabe él de todo. Al poco tiempo Simon ya está a mi lado acariciando el lomo del animal. Yo que hasta ahora había estado inmersa en mi mundo, reaparezco en el real y vuelvo a intentar la misma maniobra.

Sin querer le doy una mala sacudida a la cuerda que sujeta a mi caballo y este empieza a galopar cada vez más rápido por el jardín.

-¡Simon ayúdame! ¡¿Cómo hago para que pare?!

-¡Tan solo estira las riendas hacia ti, como te enseñé!

Hago lo que me dice, estiro la riendas, pero el caballo en vez de pararse se levanta en dos patas y hace que me caiga al suelo de culo. Una vez en el suelo el animal se queda a mi lado y me da en la cabeza con el hocico.

Al segundo Simon llega, se baja rápidamente y se acerca a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien?

-El caballo hizo lo que quiso, no me hizo caso.

-Algo habrás hecho mal.- Simon me ofrece la mano y me ayuda a levantarme.- A veces eres un poco torpe, Clary.

-¿Torpe, yo? No me gustan estas clases, prefiero quedarme en mi cuarto dibujando.- Con el enfado me dirijo a la puerta que da al gran salón.

-Lo siento Clary, no debí decirte eso. Tan solo te cuesta un poco aprender.

-Oh vamos, intenta tu dibujar como lo hago yo.- Simon no serviría ni para dibujar una casita de niño pequeño.

-Bueno vale cada uno tiene su talento y por lo que se ve la equitación no es lo tuyo, pero tu madre mi pidió que te enseñara y no negué a hacerlo.

-Pero yo no debería entrar montada en un caballo, lo veo una cosa inútil.

-Esa celebración tan solo pasa una vez en la vida, Clary. Y tan solo a ti, recuérdelo, en unos días serás reina de Idris.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, mamá sale de ella. Me mira de arriba a abajo y luego me mira sorprendida.

-¿Ya has vuelto a ensuciar otro de tus vestido, hija?

-Me he vuelto a caer del caballo, por eso mi vestido está lleno de barro, madre.

-Bueno, ve a tu aposento y lávate.- Le dirijo una mirada a Simon, le sonrío y me vuelvo hacia el pasillo.- Ah hija, por cierto antes de que te cambies, quiero hablar de una cosa muy importante contigo.

-Claro, madre.

Entro en el salón y espero que mi madre se siente en su trono como hace cada vez que quiere hablar conmigo de algo muy importante. La última vez que se sentó ahí fue para decirme que padre había muerto en una de las guerras y que por ahora ella sería la reina de Idris pero que yo la sucedería al poco tiempo.

-¿De que querías hablarme, madre?

-Bueno Clary, ya sabes que unos días serás reina de Idris y que por lo tanto necesitarás a alguien a tu lado.

Sabía de que hablaba mi madre. Este tema ya lo habíamos hablado antes y habíamos terminado gritándonos, por lo que decidió dejarlo para mas adelante, pero por lo que se ve llego el momento de retomarlo.

-Mamá, no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no ame, ya te lo dije la última vez.

-Ya lo sé, hija pero necesitas a alguien contigo, para gobernar juntos, lo sabes. Ya he encontrado al candidato perfecto para ti. Vendrá mañana a conocerte, es un buen chico.

-¿Ya mañana? ¿Y las clases de equitación?

-Sabes que si te dejara saltarte la clase por cualquier otra cosa lo harías asi que ahora no me vengas con que te hace falta esa clase.

-Pero mañana no se aun montar a caballo y la coronación es en una semana.

-Esto es mucho mas importante que la clases. Mañana conocerás al príncipe y no se hable más

-¿Por lo menos me podrás decirme su nombre? Para hacerme la idea.

-Su nombre es Jace Wayland. Y ahora ve a cambiarte.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capítulo. Un poco cortito, si, pero ya vendrán mas largos. Bueno pues eso, que espero que os haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capi ;) Besos.

¿REVIEW, PLIS? *-*


	2. El chico nuevo y su te amo

Bueno aqui tenéis el segundo capi, me ha costado un poco escribirlo y no me termian de gustar del todo. No estaba muy inspirada, lo siento. En el capitulo anterior no recibí muchos reviews :( Espero qeu en este haya algunos mas :)

Ya no escribo mas y os dejo el capítulo :) Besitos y disfrutad.

PD: Muchisimas gracias por el review a cazadora100, me ha alegrado ver tu comentario, de verdad muchisimas gracias!

Como ya sabes los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Cassandra Clare, la maravillosa escritora de esta saga :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_One day when the light is glowing_  
_I'll be in my castle golden_  
_But until the gates are open_  
_I just wanna feel this moment_

-Estará orgullosa de poder casarse con el señor Wayland, todas las mujeres de Idris estarán envidiosas de usted. Jace es el hombre mas cotizado y admirado por la damas.

Maia apretaba mi corset del vestido que mi madre había elegido para esa tarde. Todo el castillo estaba emocionado por que me casara con el señor Wayland, menos Simon, que ya me había advertido que no le gustaba nada la idea de que me casara con alguien quien ni siquiera conocía.

-Pues he de decirte Maia, que no estoy nada orgullosa, ni siquiera de que pise el palacio.

Ahora era el turno de mi cabello pelirrojo difícil de manejar. Aunque Maia tenia una agilidad en las manos increíbles.

-Pues debería estarlo. Necesita alguien a su lado para que la cuide, señorita.- Me dijo mientras trataba de ondular uno de mis mechones rebeldes.

-Maia no empieces tú también como mi madre. Se cuidarme sola y por favor llámame Clary, odio que me llames señorita.

Al parecer esta tarde llegaría Jace Wayland, hijo de Sthepen Herondale. A él lo acompañarían sus dos hermanos, Isabel Lightwood y Alec Lightwood. El principe esta seguro que me enamorará en 1 mes para asi hacer que la boda sea lo mas confortable posible, pero por lo que me han contado es imposible no enamorarse de él. Ya veremos que pasa.

-Lo siento, solo miro por su bien, señorita. Ya sabe que la conozco desde que nació y le tengo mucho aprecio.

-Lo sé Maia, pero ya no tengo 3 año y se cuidarme sola.

_Toc, toc_

-Si, adelante.- Maia acaba de terminar con mi pelo y por lo tanto yo ya estaba lista para conocerle.

Mamá apareció al abrir la puerta. Como siempre hacía antes de una fiesta, me miraba de arriba a abajo, me decía lo hermosa que estaba y me cogía de la mano para entrar en el gran salón.

-Hija mía, como siempre te digo estas preciosa. Ya sabes que es un momento muy importante. Debes agradarle al señor Wayland asi que comportate, por favor.- Era la primera vez que me advertía sobre mi comportamiento, pero no tendrá problemas conmigo, no hoy.

-Claro, madre. No tendrá ningún problema con mi comportamiento, se lo aseguro.-Quería sentirme segura de mis palabras.

-Pues entonces marchémonos, están esperándonos en el salón.- Dijo mientras que me ofrecía su mano para que la cogiera.

* * *

-Por favor Jace, no seas grosero con la señorita Clarissa. Ya sabes que de tu comportamiento depende que Idris te pertenezca o no.- Alec no paraba de advertirme desde que llegamos a palacio de que debo de ser educado, atento, simpático... blah, blah, blah.

-Ya te he dicho que no pasará nada. Clary caerá rendida a mis pies como tantas otras mujeres ya han hecho.

-Creo que tienes el ego demasiado alto para mi gusto, hermanito.- Dijo Isabel.- Ya sabes que si te casas con ella nosotros heredaremos nuestro castillo, y la verdad es que tengo ganas que te vayas.

-Muy graciosa por tu parte Izzy, pero sabes que quien hereda el castillo es Alec no tú.- Le dije con una cara burlona.- Así que ve buscándote otro lugar para vivir porque Alec preferirá tener el castillo solo para él y Magnus, ¿no es verdad?.- El aludido se puso muy colorado y prefirió hacer como si no haber escuchado nada.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees pero Alec no me haría algo si, ¿verdad?.- Isabel miró Alec esperando que este le diera la razón a su hermana.

-Pues...

-¡CON TODOS USTEDES LA REINA DE IDRIS, SU MAJESTA JOCELYN Y SU HIJA, PRINCESA DE IDRIS, CLARISSA!

Las puertas se abrieron y vi entrar a la reina Jocelyn cogida de la mano de su hija Clarissa. Ella me buscaba con la mirada. Cuando me encontró me observo detenidamente. Buen comienzo. Resaltaba por el cabello rojizo y ese vestido verde oscuro que le hacia una figura peculiar. Podía decirse que tenia un rostro infantil, pero se la veía madura por otra parte.

La reina llegó al trono y se sentó, dejando a su hija a su lado de pie.

-Bienvenidos seáis a mi palacio caballeros y señorita. Sabéis que ahora este mi palacio también es vuestro.

Hice una pequeña reverencia y me acerqué para poder presentarme.

-Encantada de conocerla, su majestad Jocelyn. Estoy muy orgulloso de que me haya entregado la mano de su preciosa hija.- Dirigí la mirada a Clary. Ella me estaba mirando, se sonrojo y quitó la mirada.

Besé los nudillo de la reina con delicadeza y le dediqué una de mis sonrisas para luego desplazarme justo delante de la princesa Clarissa.

-Princesa Clarissa, es un placer conocerla y tenerla a mi lado dentro de muy poco.- También besé con delicadeza y ternura sus nudillo, de una manera distinta a como lo hice a su madre.

-He de decir que el placer es mio, señor Wayland.

-Llámame Jace, por favor.- Me acerqué a su oreja para susurrarle.- Y puede tutearme, querida.

Clary se alejó y volvió a acercarse a mi para susurrarme algo.

-Muy agradable de su parte, pero a mi no me tutee, querido.- Tenía mucho carácter, me gusta.- Y no estoy nada contenta por casarme con usted.- Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

* * *

Acababa de llegar y ya quería que lo tuteara, se toma las confianzas de susurrarme al oído delante de mi madre y dice que esta orgulloso de casarse conmigo, cosa de lo que yo no estoy.

-Madre me gustaría hablar con el señor Wayland a solas, para aclarar un tema.- Miré a Jace de reojo y este me dedicaba media sonrisa, medio burlona.

-Claro hija, id a tu aposento y hablad todo lo que necesitéis.

-Gracias, madre.- Hice una pequeña reverencia di media vuelta y comencé a andar llevando a mis espaldas a Jace.

Jace iba mirando todo los cuadros que colgaban en el pasillo, observando detalladamente cada rostro de las imágenes hasta que se percató de un retrato mio de hace dos años.

-Sabes, eras más guapa hace dos años.- Me dijo parado delante de el retrato y observandome de reojo.

-Sabes, no me importa tu opinión en absoluto.

-Vaya, la niñita no has salido grosera, tan solo era un cumplido.- Dijo y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No me gustan los cumplidos, y menos de alguien como tú, lo siento.- No me sentía muy a gusto en esa situación.- Por favor me gustaría llegar a mi aposento y que los sirvientes no se enteren de nuestra conversación.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi?

-No, claro que no pero no me gusta que los sirvientes se enteren de conversaciones privadas.

Por fin pude reanudar la marcha a mi habitación. Que largo se me estaba haciendo la caminata por el corto pasillo, pero por fin estábamos delante de la puerta.

Jace abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me dejó el paso a mi primero, que caballeroso.

-Bueno, querida. ¿Que es tan importante que quieres hablar conmigo en privado?- D su rostro salió una pequeña sonrisa muy tentadora.

-Como supongo que ya sabrás estamos comprometidos, ¿verdad?- Mientras yo daba vueltas por la habitación y él estaba sentado en uno de mis sillones mirando mis dibujo.

-Algo me habían contado, sí.

-Pues lo siento por si te habías hecho ilusiones, pero no pienso casarme contigo.

-Pues tu madre por lo que he visto no piensa lo mismo.

-Cuando sea reina mi madre no decidirá por mí.- Me estaba poniendo borde porque él se estaba poniendo engreído.

-Sabes, eres a única chica que conozco que no ha caído rendida a mis pies en cuanto me ha visto.

-Oh perdona que te haya sorprendido, pero seguramente tenga un poco mas inteligencia que las demás.- Dije con burla.

-Te voy a proponer algo.- Jace se volvió a acercar a mi oído de nuevo.- Te puedo asegurar que dentro de un mes un "te amo" saldrá de esos preciosos labios y serán dirigidos tan solo a mí.

-¿Está seguro de sus palabras, caballero?

-Más seguro no he estado en mi vida, querida.- Jace se alejaba y se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

-Trato hecho. Creo que te has equivocado de persona.- Dije por último antes de que saliera de la habitación.- Y no me llames querida.

-Ya veremos si me equivoqué o no de persona, querida.

* * *

Gracias por leer y he de decir que me alimento de los reviews jojojoojo asi que ya sabeis, alimentadme !

Besitos y hasta el proximo capi :)


	3. Buenos dias, princesa

Estoy muy muy muy contenta con todos ustedes, me ha encantado ver todos esos reviews, ¡de verdad me ha hecho mucha ilusión! Espero que este capítulo os guste igual que el anterior :) Estoy teniendo ideas para los demás capitulos jejeje

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Cassandra Clare la maravillosa escritora de esta saga :)

Katie: Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra saber que mi historia será una de tus favoritas. Personas como tú me hacen seguir escribiendo, de verdad , muchas gracias.

Litvamp7: Me encanta que te haya encantado mi historia. Muchas gracias por el review. Y claro que seguiré escribien sobre todo si se que alguien tan especial como tú me lee :)

Thalia612: Muchas gracias. Siempre me ha encantado la época de las princesas y la edad media, me hubiera gustado en esa época (bueno no, no existiría CDS) y por eso la estoy escribiendo en esa epoca. Me alegra que te guste :)

Cazadora100: Muchas gracias. Aun no tengo pensado el final de la historia pero espero que os sorprenda por que me encata sorprender muajajaja Me alegro de que te guste! Muchos besitos guapaa :)

Bueno ya os dejo aquí el nuevo capítulo recien salido del ordenador buajajajaja DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN

Bon Appetite!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**DÍA 1**

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for your, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

-Maia, por favor déjeme despertarla hoy a mi.

-¿Está seguro, señor Wayland? La señorita Clarissa no tiene muy buen humor por las mañanas.

-Si, estoy seguro. Conmigo no tendrá mas remedio que estar de buen humor, soy encantador.- Dije con media sonrisa y me dirigía a la habitación de la princesa.

Estaba seguro que en treinta días la princesa estará tan enamorada de mí que querrá estar conmigo todo los días de su vida. Por eso he decidido que voy a empezar desde ya. Que mejor manera de que se enamoren de ti que pasando todo el día juntos.

-Por cierto Maia, dejame llevarle también la bandeja con el desayuno.- Le guiñé un ojo.

Los pasillo eran muy largos y la bandeja pesaba mucho. No entiendo como Clary no engorda con todo lo que come, y tan solo para desayunar.

Las grandes puertas ya son visibles al final del pasillo. Al avanzar veo que al otro lado del pasillo hay otra persona. Ya en la puerta, con la bandeja en las manos lo observo con detenimiento. Es mas bajito que yo, moreno, de mi misma edad...

-Hombre, por fin. Creia que nunca despertaríais a Clary.- ¿Me hablaba a mi?- Por favor despiertela y digale que la espero en los establos para empezar con las clases.

-¿Hablas conmigo?- Dije mientras rodaba la cabeza comprobando si había alguien más en el pasillo.

-¿Con quien va a ser si no? Vamos, no tengo todo el día sirviente.

-¿Perdón?¿Me acabas de llamar sirviente?- Le dije intentando que no se notara mi irritabilidad.

-¿Que te sorprende de que te llame sirviente, sirviente?

-Me sorprende porque yo no soy un sirviente. Soy el prometido de Clary y vengo a llevarle el desayuno a mi prometida, ¿te sorprende esto ahora?

-Pues no, no me sorprende para nada.

-¿Y tú quien eres que te tomas esas confianzas tan rápido?

-Soy Simon Lewis, el mejor amigo de Clary y su profesor de equitación.- Rodé los ojos.

Llamé a la puerta con delicadeza y la abrí, me deslicé hacia dentro y cerré la puerta antes de que Simon entrara.

Al final de la habitación se encontraba una gran cama que gracias a un pequeño rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana podía distinguir el dormido rostro de Clary. Parecía tan inocente así, tan inmersa en sus sueños.

Tan distraído estaba mirando dormir a Clary, que no me di cuenta que en el suelo había un lápiz y que por culpa de él tropecé y caí derramando todo el desayuno en el suelo dejando también un estruendo que despertaría hasta a los muertos.

Tirado ya en el suelo vi como Clary se levantaba asustada para ver lo que había ocurrido en su habitación y que por la puerta, Simon entraba alarmado.

-¿Que haces en mi habitación?¿Donde está Maia?- Aun acabada de levantar Clary era muy hermosa e incluso con ese pequeño enfado que reflejaba su rostro.

-Tan solo venía a traerte el desayuno y darte los buenos días, querida.- Dije mientras me levantaba y sacudía mis ropajes.- Pero ha habido un pequeño contratiempo, ese lápiz no debería estar ahí. Alguien podría resbalar y caer, exactamente como he hecho yo.

-Oh, siento que mi lápiz te haya hecho caer, pero tú no deberías estar aquí, sino Maia, ella no se hubiera tropezado.

-Siento ser tan torpe, Clarissa. Por cierto, aquí tu amigo me ha confundido con un sirviente.-Dije señalando a Simon que se había quedado parado en la puerta.

-Es que iba hacía tu habitación y con la bandeja del desayuno, pues creía que era tu nuevo sirviente.

-Pues no, soy su prometido.- Dije dándome aires de superioridad.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho.

-¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! ¡Y FUERA DE AQUÍ, YA!- Clary se puso muy roja y nos señalaba con el indice la puerta. Mejor hacer lo que nos dice.

Simon y yo salimos de la habitación y ella cerró con un portazo. Al rato Maia aparecía por el pasillo con un trapo y cubo, supongo que para limpiar lo que he ensuciado.

-Yo no se para que le dejo llevarle el desayuno a la señorita.- Dijo mientras que pasaba por mi lado.-Al fin y al cabo tengo que trabajar más.

Abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación en donde pude ver a Clary frente al espejo retocándose el pelo.

* * *

-Siento mucho este estropicio Maia, de verdad.- Estaba muy avergonzada por tener que pedir disculpas por Jace.

-No se preocupe señorita, la culpa es mía por dejar que alguien que no sea yo la despierte. Ahora mismo lo limpio y la ayudo a arreglarse.

-Ah no, no, este desorden lo va a recoger su propio causante, ya verás que gracia le va a hacer.- Esto va a ser un hecho histórico digno de recordar.- Deje los cubos y trapos en mi escritorio, por favor Maia. ¿Sabe donde se encuentra Jace ahora mismo?

-Si, está esperándola en la puerta señorita.

Me recogí los bajos del vestido y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Sentados en el pasillo estaban Jace y Simon. En cuanto me vieron se levantaron.

-Clary...-Jace intentaba disculparse.

-No te preocupes Jace, no pasa nada. ¿Puedes entrar en mi habitación, por favor?

-Claro.- Jace entro delante de mí.

-¿Y yo, Clary?- Me dijo Simon que esperaba que le dijera que también entrara en la habitación.

-Tú quédate un segundo aquí, Simon. Enseguida estaré lista para tus clases.- Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ya dentro en la habitación, Maia se encontraba al final de ella y Jace con los brazos en jarra esperaba al lado del desorden.

-Oye de verdad siento todo lo que he causado, ya la próxima vez te despertará Maia.

-Jace, no pasa nada, ahora lo limpiarás todo y asunto arreglado.- Dije burlona.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué mi magnifica, que nunca ha tenido que limpiar lo haga ahora? Creo que te equivocas de persona.

-Sabes, creo que el que se ha equivocado de persona eres tú creyendo que me vas a enamorar en treinta dias. Así vas por mal camino, caballero. Y ahora a limpiar.

-Señorita, ya le dije que no me importa limpiar, estoy aquí para ello.

-No Maia, lo va ha hacer él y mientras tú te ocuparás de mi pelo.- Dije mientras le daba el cubo y trapos a Jace que me miraba enfadado.- Oh vamos no es para tanto, Jace. Y ya sabes, hay una primera vez para todo.- Dije mientras soltaba una carcajada y me sentaba en el tocador.

* * *

-Ya estoy lista Simon. Gracias por esperarme-. Dije dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento salía Jace por la puerta con el cubo y los trapos para acompañar a Maia a llevarlos a la cocina. Paso por mi lado y me dedicó una mirada de rabia contenida. Yo en cambio le dediqué una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Has hecho limpiar a Jace lo que ha ensuciado? No me lo creo.- Simon se reía a carcajadas

-Déjate de reírte y empecemos con las clases.- Le dije entre carcajadas.

* * *

Ahora que me doy cuenta la historia va un poco lenta pero no pasa nada ya veré que hago muajaaja

¿Que os ha parecido? Sabeis, necesito vuestra opinion, me alimento de reviews! ALIMENTADME QUE ME MUEROOO... Bueno ya paro...

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por leer ! :)

¿REVIEWS? *_* BESITOS!


End file.
